Young Love
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: Beast Boy had a crush on Raven for as long as he can remember. But he doesn't know to confess his feelings. Can Beast Boy win over Raven, or will a certain white-haired boy get in the way? Contains BBRAE, RobStar, and more fluff than cotton candy.


**Young Love**

Hey my dudes! Sorry if this took a long time, but I got a new Teen Titans story up and ready! I thought this would be a cute one-shot, the Titans are 10 year olds. If you want to see some Sonic the Hedgehog stories just say so in the reviews. Anyway, let's jump right in!

Jump City Elementary was a fun place. Everyone seemed so happy, and sometimes, some were in love. That's where we come now. Young Garfield Logan was sitting at his desk daydreaming of a certain violet – haired girl.

" So smart," He thought, "So peaceful, so beautiful, so-"

" Garfield!" The teacher snapped as the poor kid fell backward off his chair.

" Yes, ma'am?"

" Where did the ancient Egyptians bury the kings and queens when they died?"

" In a graveyard?"

The students giggled at Garfield's little mistake.

" Garfield, you have to get your head out of the clouds! By the way, what were you thinking about?"

" Nothing…"

" Tell the class now, or I'll bring out _The Ruler_ …"

But Beast Boy was a silent as a stone. The teacher tried to hit him, but he turned into a bird and landed on her head.

" You little brat!"

Beast Boy flew off right as she tried to smack him, so she ended up smacking herself in the head.

The class laughed and laughed. Beast Boy then flew out an open window with his backpack and stuck his tongue out at her as he flew away.

Luckily, the bell rang to go home, so Beast Boy couldn't get a detention for leaving class. He flew to the corner cafe down the street. His friends, Robin and Cyborg, we're stuffing their faces with cheese fries.

" Yo, what's up!" Beast Boy said with a chuckle as he sat down.

" Dude, did you fly out of class AGAIN?" Cyborg asked as took a sip his soda.

" Bro, I feel bad for you, Ms. Kindle is a long walk off a short pier ," Robin replied.

" You know, she also thinks my skin color is red, not green," Garfield explained.

" Really?"

" Yep, I don't know what she's thinking,"

" Maybe your face is red half the time because you sit there lookin' at Raven!"

Cyborg nearly spat out his soda, while Beast Boy turned as red as a tomato.

" Dude, I don't have a crush on her!"

" Then go talk to her,"

Raven and her best friend, Starfire, we're drinking shakes two tables away. They were talking about Beast Boy's incident.

" You go talk to Starfire first, lover boy,"

Robin smirked, got up, and walked towards the two girls.

" I can't believe he's actually doing it!" Cyborg whispered.

Robin leaned against the wall like he was James Bond.

" Hey girl," Robin said.

" Hello, Robin. What are you doing?" Starfire asked.

" Let me just say you look lovely today. Actually, everyday,"

Starfire giggled as Robin put his arm around her.

" If anyone can get a girl, it's Robin," Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy.

" Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" Robin asked.

" I don't think so," Starfire answered.

" Want to go to the arcade? I'll buy you that big furry kitten with all my tickets,"

" I'll be there handsome, see you then,"

" See you later, beautiful," Robin replied winking as he walked back to the guys.

" I talked to her, asked her out, got a yes, AND got called handsome! Try to beat that, Logan!"

Beast boy sat there with his jaw hanging.

" How can I get Raven to like me like Star likes you?" Beast Boy asked.

" You've got to play it cool," Robin replied, " Just be yourself!"

Beast Boy puffed up his chest as he walked towards Raven.

" Uh…Hi, Raven! You look super hot!"

Starfire giggled at him as Raven sat there in confusion.

" I mean, um, I also ate 5 boxes of cheese fries in one sitting! I meant, uh…"

Garfield didn't know what to do or say.

" You know Firestar, you look good too! Wait, Firestar! I meant Starfire! Ugh! I'm losing the English language!"

Starfire continued to laugh as a smile was creeping on Raven's face.

" I gotta do some homework, just forget what I said!"

Beast Boy ran back to the guys as they began to head to Robin's house.

" Raven was looking at you like you had a flower growing out of your head," Cyborg joked.

" Well, I talked to her right? You have to give me credit for that," Beast Boy replied.

" I suppose that's true,"

" You know, you're not the only one who likes Raven," Robin added, "Malchior has been trying to get Raven as a girlfriend for three years now,"

" That's crazy! Hopefully I won't be trying to get her for that long," Beast Boy replied as the boys continued on.

 _ **A little further ahead…**_

" Come on, Raven. Garfield is so innocent and cute!" Starfire exclaimed as the two walked home, " How could you not like him?"

" Well, it's not that I don't like him. I just think he's not my type," Raven replied.

" Garfield has made you feel loved ever since he pretended to be a clown for your birthday when the real one couldn't show up. That must at least make you love him a little," Starfire explained.

" That was preschool, Starfire," Raven said.

" He hasn't changed a lot, don't you think?" Starfire replied.

Raven just shrugged.

" Well, I here this dude named Malchior is real hot, and he thinks you are too," A voice called out.

" Sorry Malchior, but I am not available," Raven replied as she walked faster.

" Are you in love with that green goblin?" Malichor asked as he caught up with her.

" I'm not! Now leave me alone!" Raven yelled as Malchior stepped in front of her.

" Hey! Get away from her!" Starfire yelled as Malchior's friend, Rorek, grabbed Starfire and held her down.

The boys heard Raven's scream not that far behind.

" Dude, I recognize that scream anywhere," Cyborg exclaimed.

" It's Raven! I gotta go help her!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

" Starfire might need help too," Robin thought as he followed his green friend.

" Hey, wait up!" Cyborg yelled as he ran after his friends.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Malchior grabbed Raven and began to laugh like a cold-hearted maniac. Starfire was busy trying to get Rorek out of the way while watching her friend be pushed around.

Beast Boy walked into this scene and felt a bomb go off in his insides.

" Hey, Malchior!" Beast Boy yelled as Malchior turned his head.

" Aw, look at that, someone came to help you, Raven!" Malchior chuckled.

" Let them go!" Beast Boy yelled as Robin and Cyborg came up right behind him.

" Sounds more like you're green with envy," Malchior replied as Beast Boy pounced on him.

Raven shot straight up as she went to help Beast Boy. Robin gave Rorek a pretty good punch in the face. Cyborg stood in the back filming the whole thing.

Malchior and Beast Boy rolled around on the ground swinging punches left and right. Malchior eventually got Beast Boy in a headlock. Using every ounce of strength he had left, Beast Boy kicked Malchior in the shin. Robin and Beast Boy then threw Rorek and Malchior into each other, knocking them out cold.

Robin and Beast Boy gave each other a high five while Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire ran up to them. Starfire kissed Robin on the cheek, which made him melt like butter. Raven gave Beast Boy a hug.

" Thank you," Raven whispered in his ear as she continued to hug him.

" Hey, Raven. There's this spot I found that's really pretty in the evening. Do you maybe want to check it out?" Beast Boy asked with a sheepish, innocent grin.

" That sounds fun," Raven replied, " How about after school tomorrow?"

" Sounds good," Beast Boy replied as the five kids walked together to their houses.

So that was it. The story is done. Be sure to review this, I like reading the reviews. There will be a sequel for this story called The Tire Swing. I write for My Little Pony starting to write for Jurassic Park if you want to check those out. Remember, Beast Boy is Beast mode!


End file.
